


One Full Moon

by Gaygent37



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom Dick Grayson, Bottom Tim Drake, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Minor Injuries, Mpreg, Pining, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Top Damian Wayne, Top Jason Todd, Vampire Damian, Vampires, Werewolf Jason, Werewolves, vampire dick, werewolf Tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Dick Grayson, head of the Wayne vampire clan, must mate with Jason Todd, leader of their enemy werewolf pack, every time there is a full moon on October 31st because Dick actually has Jason's mating mark.But this year is quite a bit different from previous years, starting with the fact that Jason now has an actual mate, one Tim Drake, and Dick's little brother followed him all the way to the rendezvous and refuses to leave.





	1. Gone in a Blink

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually day 12 of my No-Prompt-List-tober, but it was so long, and I wanted to add more to it plot-wise. Hope you guys enjoy this!

“Grayson,” Damian said, whirling into the room by slamming it open.

Dick gave Damian an annoyed look. “Was the door slamming really necessary?” he asked.

“Of course. It’s urgent.”

Dick sighed. “What is it, Little D?”

Damian’s lip curled in distaste at the nickname. “Our hunting grounds have been tainted.”

Dick sat up immediately. “The Willow Falls area?” he asked sharply.

Damian’s nod was curt and cold.

“Shit!” Dick said angrily. “By who? Because I swear to fucking Heaven and Hell that I was-”

“Todd’s pack.”

Dick froze, his eyes widening. “Jason’s pack?” he whispered, a brief flicker of hurt running across his face. Then, he pressed his lips together tightly and shook his head. “What did they do?” he asked emotionlessly.

“Slaughtered all the prey within a five-mile radius from the falls,” Damian said. “Anything larger than a rabbit. Are we going to get revenge on them?”

Dick slumped back into his chair. “No,” he said softly. “There’s a full moon coming soon.”

Damian’s eyebrows furrowed. “So? Our power increases on the full moon as well! If we feed before we go, we can take them!”

Dick shook his head. “The full moon is on the 31st, Damian. Of October.”

Damian’s confusion only grew. “Okay? So?”

Dick sighed and leaned back in his chair. “When was the last time there was a full moon on Halloween, Dami?”

“Eighteen years ago, Grayson. Get to your point.”

Dick smiled softly. “You were a baby vamp then, weren’t you? Seventeen years old?”

Damian rolled his eyes. “Yes, I was,” he said through gritted teeth. “Your point.”

“I don’t know if you remember that night-”

“I have impeccable memory; of course I remember!”

“-but I was out all night, and when I came back, I slept for a full twenty-four hours,” Dick said calmly.

“I recall that,” Damian said. “Father told me not to wake you for dinner even though you looked unwell.”

Dick nodded. He then rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, showing Damian his inner bicep. “You’ve seen this scar, right?”

Damian’s glare deepened because he had no idea where Dick was going with it. “Yes. You got it from fighting Todd’s pack. You told me.”

“Well,” Dick said. “I kind of lied.” He turned his arm to show Damian more. “You see, wolves have 42 teeth. Twenty on top, twenty-two on the bottom. But my scar only shows 40 indentations.”

“So the incompetent wolf didn’t bite you all the way, no surprise,” Damian said with a roll of his eyes.

“Dami,” Dick said gently. “It’s a mating bite. 42 to kill, 40 to mate for life. That’s the wolves’ way.”

Damian stared at him for a very long time. “What,” he said in a deathly quiet voice. “You’re telling me... you’re mated to a fucking werewolf?! From Todd’s pack?!”

Dick swallowed and nodded slowly.

“Who the fuck is that bastard?!” Damian raged. “I’ll kill him myself-”

“It’s Jason.”

Damian went silent again, but his eyes were alight with fury. “Todd.”

Dick nodded.

“That is Jason-fucking-Todd’s mating bite on your arm?!”

Dick nodded again, slower.

Damian took a sharp breath and exhaled equally sharply. “Then who’s the bimbo wolf that follows after Todd like a lost puppy? His sister?”

“That’s Tim,” Dick said. “He’s, um, he’s also Jason’s mate. His actual mate.”

“What the hell does that mean, actual mate? I didn’t know wolves could take two different mates! I thought they mated for life!”

“They do,” Dick said, starting to roll his sleeve back down. “Or until the death of one. But that rule only applies to wolves. And I’m obviously not a wolf.”

“Obviously,” Damian said through gritted teeth. “I don’t- I don’t understand. How did you even get that bite in the first place?”

“Jason and I were... involved,” Dick said simply. “It was a long, long, long time ago though.”

“How long?” Damian demanded.

“Almost two centuries.”

“Fucking hell, Grayson. You’ve been mated for almost two hundred years, and no one knew about this?!” Damian yelled, throwing his hands up.

“Bruce knew,” Dick said. “He was the one to found out a way around the whole mating thing. Wolves must have physical contact with their mates on a regular basis. But since I’m not a wolf, yet the mating bite still took, it was not necessary for it to happen often. In fact, he can go up to twenty years without having that physical contact with me.”

“So that’s what you do every Halloween with a full moon,” Damian concluded. “You go get physical with Todd.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Dick said with a small wince.

Damian sighed heavily. He shook his head. “Grayson,” he said in a quieter voice. “What did happen between you and Todd? You seem to hate each other now.”

“Oh, I don’t hate him,” Dick said. “I don’t like him very much, sure, but I could never hate him. He would have to have done something terrible for me to hate him. I loved him once, ages ago.”

“So what happened?”

“The split between vampires and werewolves grew. The schism between his pack and our clan widened. We saw less of each other, and we argued more than we smiled at each other, defending our respective sides. He said that Bruce was feeding me lies, and I said that Slade was a manipulative scumbag. It just didn’t work out.”

“And now you’re both leaders of your respective sides, forever doomed to be at each other’s throats until you die,” Damian said bitterly.

Dick laughed. “Yeah, I guess. It’s really not so bad though. When we do... do things, he’s actually quite gentle.”

“I don’t trust him,” Damian spat, and that conversation ended there.

* * *

“I’m leaving now, Little D!” Dick called, pulling his fur coat over his shoulders. “Make sure Mira gets a bath before I get back?”

Damian appeared from around the corner, carrying the little vampire pup in his arms. The menace growled at Dick, who tried to pet her head. Damian snapped his fingers and a second later, one of their servants came over, taking Mira from Damian’s arms.

“You shouldn’t go,” Damian said, crossing his arms.

Dick smiled, fastening his cloak. “I don’t have a choice, Dami.”

“Just let Todd die,” Damian mumbled. “Would make it easier for us.”

Dick sighed. “No killing, remember? Enemies or not. And besides, if he died, his mate would suffer greatly as well. Depending on how deeply connected they are, he could die too.”

Damian scoffed. “Like that’s such a tragedy.”

Dick laughed. “You’re such a protective little brat,” he said. “Seriously, I’ll be fine, Damian.”

Damian did not say anything, frowning deeply instead. Dick opened and door and started to go.

“He bit you last time,” Damian called out.

Dick froze and glanced back at him. “What?”

“I remember. When you came home eighteen years ago. You had bruises everywhere, and there was dried blood. I remember smelling it. When you woke up again, you had been bandaged it up, so I had no idea what your injuries were. But he bit you, didn’t he?”

Dick tried smiling again. “No, Damian-”

“Stop defending him, Dick! He made you sick! Why are you still going to him?!”

Dick’s smile slowly started disappearing, his eyes revealing his nervousness. “I was fine,” he argued weakly. “I just needed rest.”

“You were fine last time. You might be fine this time, but what if one day he goes to far?” Damian demanded. “What if you die?”

“Damian-”

“Don’t go, Dick,” Damian said one last time. “Don’t go to him.”

Dick stared at Damian for a long time. Then, he shook his head. “Sorry,” he said quietly. “I can’t do that.” Then, with a whirl of his cloak, Dick turned and fled into the night.

* * *

Dick stepped into the clearing, dead leaves and sticks crackling under his feet. He pulled the cloak tighter around him and sighed.

Jason was late, though Dick really expected nothing less. The wolf liked having control, so he liked making Dick wait.

But speak of the devil, Dick heard movement in the darkness around him. He turned quickly, eyes darting to follow the noise, but it was too quick for him to pinpoint, all characteristics of a wolf.

“Just come out already,” Dick said. “I’m not in a mood to play mind games with you tonight.”

Jason leaped out at him, nearly knocking Dick to the ground had he not stepped out of the way. Jason did catch Dick’s cloak however, snapping the button around Dick’s neck.

Dick gasped in offense. “That was my favorite cloak!” he yelled at the large wolf who snarled at him. Dick angrily hit the wolf on the snout, but it had little effect, other than making the wolf angry and snap at him.

A second later, the wolf morphed and a man sat in its place, still on top of Dick’s luscious cloak. The man was mostly naked, save for a pair of shorts.

Jason grinned at Dick sharply, his canines flashing in the moonlight. “Hello, there, Dickie. Long time no see.”

Dick sighed. “Please get off my cloak.”

Jason stood and stepped off of Dick’s cloak, mock bowing as Dick picked it up and dusted it off. Only the button had been damaged, but that was an easy fix.

He draped it over his arm and continued to stare at Jason.

“Yeah,” he finally said. “Long time no see, Jason. I hear things have been going well for you?”

Jason licked his lips and laughed. “My life has been wonderful, thank you for asking.”

Dick nodded, saying nothing more.

Jason continued however. “As you probably heard, I’ve got a mate now. A proper one.”

“Mhm,” Dick said quietly, revealing nothing on his face. “Timothy, I heard his name was?”

Jason nodded. “Sweetest little thing,” he said.

Dick did not respond to him.

“I love him, you know,” Jason said.

Dick gave Jason a smile, one that had no tightness in it, and one that certainly did not reflect the aching in Dick’s heart. “That’s good for you, Jason. Really. Now if you don’t mind, can we get on with this?” he asked. “I’m sure you’d like to get back to your mate as soon as possible.”

“Actually,” Jason said. “He’s here right now. He wanted to meet you.”

Dick turned around in time to see another wolf step out of the shadows. He had seen the wolf before and easily recognized its pale fur, one that stood out among his pack.

The wolf morphed, and a second later, another man stood in front of Dick. Dick had never seen Tim’s human form before, so he was surprised to see a small, slim man standing there. Dick’s eyes were immediately drawn to the mark on Tim’s collarbone, a bite of 40 teeth.

“Hi,” Dick said. “You’re Timothy, I assume. Pleasure to meet you.” He held out his hand.

Tim stared at Dick’s hand for a moment before he smiled softly and took his hand. “And I you, Dick Grayson. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Ah? I would say I wish it were all good things, but knowing Jason, it would be a miracle,” Dick said.

“Actually,” Tim said, his smile growing. “It’s all been good things! He speaks rather fondly of you.”

Dick’s eyes flickered to Jason, who was glaring daggers at them. “Really?” he asked. “Well, I’m flattered.”

“Yeah, well, don’t let it get to your head,” Jason grunted. “They were mostly about your ass. But Tim’s is just as good.”

Tim laughed. “He’s lying,” he said. “I don’t have much of an ass. Certainly not like the famous Grayson ass.”

Dick smiled. Then, he asked the question that had been bothering him since Tim stepped out into the clearing. “You... you know about all this?”

Tim nodded. “The mating thing? Yes, I know.”

“And you’re... okay with it,” Dick said with a silent wince. “I mean, no offense, but from what I’ve learned, wolves are rather possessive of what’s theirs, their mates especially.”

Tim patted Dick’s arm. “Trust me,” he said. “I’m possessive. But I’m also logical. I know Jason’s not doing it because he loves you.” He looked past Dick and shared at smile with Jason. “He’s doing it because he loves me.”

Hearing it from someone else, that someone being Jason’s mate, it hurt more than Dick expected. Still, he had perfected a poker face, so he revealed nothing. “Good,” he said. “As long as we’re clear.”

Suddenly, he felt Jason’s arms wrap around him from behind, fingers already unbuttoning his shirt. Dick bit his lip and took a deep breath. Get it over with, and he will not have to worry about it for another eighteen years.

Suddenly, a blur of something pounced from the darkness, tackling Tim to the ground. Jason was off of Dick in a second, growling, his teeth growing and his claws out.

“Damian!” Dick shouted when he finally saw who it was holding a knife to Tim’s throat. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Keep your filthy hands off of him, you mutt,” Damian snarled. “Or I’ll kill this one!”

“You little-” Jason leaped at Damian, ready to claw the younger vampire’s face off.

“Stop!” Dick screamed, pushing himself between them. Pain bloomed in his left cheek, and Dick cried out.

The smell of iron filled the clearing as Dick cupped his cheek, his hand soaked with blood. Jason’s eyes were wide, staring at the blood on his own hand.

“Dick, I didn’t mean to-”

“You.”

Damian’s eyes were murderous. His knife was pressed so tightly against Tim’s throat that Dick could see the thinnest line of blood along the wolf’s pale flesh.

“Damian,” Dick said, tasting his own blood in his mouth. “Stop, please. Drop the knife.”

“Grayson, he-”

“Drop the knife,” Dick repeated.

Damian glared at him, then at Jason, then back at him. He let the knife go. It fell to the forest floor, but he still held Tim tightly.

“Go home,” Dick said softly. “Please just go home, Dami.”

“He hurt you!” Damian shouted, gesticulating at Jason and letting go of Tim. Damian’s accusing finger waved in the direction of Jason, who still had a horrified expression on his face. “Why do you come back to him when you know all he does is hurt you?!”

Dick, all too practiced in pushing down unwanted emotions, made his face a blank slate. “You don’t understand what going on, Damian,” he said. “There’s much more than a few injuries. Go. Home.”

“I’m not going home,” Damian whispered defiantly. “You can’t make me. Until you come with me, I’m not going. I’m not going to let that despicable wolf hurt you any more.”

Dick sighed heavily, looking down at the dead leaves under his feet. Then, his turned his gaze up to the full moon. Finally, he looked back at Damian. “Fine,” he said. “Be stubborn. But don’t hold me responsible for what you see,” Dick warned.

He grabbed his cloak and dabbed at the blood on his face, wiping it away. The cuts on his face were already healing, slowly but they would probably be gone by tomorrow morning.

“Well?” he asked Jason. “Are we doing this or not?”

Jason glanced at him. Then at Damian, then at Tim.

“Timmy,” he said softly. “Maybe you should go too.”

Tim shook his head rapidly. “No!” he said in a voice that surprised both Dick and Jason.

“No?” Jason repeated.

“No,” Tim said more firmly. He glanced at Dick, then Damian. “I’m staying too.” Tim looked shyly at Dick. “If... that’s okay?”

Dick had no hard feelings for Tim. “Yeah,” he said. “That’s fine.”

Jason threw his hands up. “What even the fuck?”

“Just get on with it, Todd,” Damian snarled. “The sooner you finish, the sooner you can get your filthy paws off of my brother.”

Jason gave Damian a venomous look. Then, he stepped up behind Dick and started unbuttoning his shirt again. Damian’s jaw clenched watching him. Jason ignored him and got Dick’s shirt off, then his pants. His fingers danced along Dick’s waist and around the band of Dick’s briefs.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Jason whispered in Dick’s ear. “With them watching us?”

Dick swallowed. He closed his eyes and let Jason’s breath and words wash over him. He could feel himself getting hard in his briefs, under the intense gazes of Jason’s mate and his adoptive little brother.

“I’m sure,” Dick murmured back.

Jason’s hand trailed down until it cupped Dick’s growing arousal, gently rubbing it to get it harder. Dick bit down on his lip to swallow his moan. Jason’s hands slipped under Dick’s briefs and started pushing them down. As he went, Jason’s lips and teeth scraped over and kissed Dick’s neck, back, and all the way down to his ass.

Then, Dick was standing stark naked in front of their spectators. Jason’s hands were on his ass cheeks, kneading them and rubbing them together.

Suddenly, Jason stood and grabbed Dick’s discarded cloak. He threw it out like a rug on the forest floor. “Hands and knees,” he said firmly.

Dick fell into position like it was second nature, his face burning red when he realized he had done it without a second’s thought.

Jason was pleased about that. “Glad you remember,” he purred. He pushed Dick’s legs apart and pressed a finger to Dick’s hole, chuckling when his finger came back wet. “You’re still able to slick up, hm?”

Jason looked up to see Damian’s shocked expression. “Oh, you didn’t know?” he asked. “When your brother took my mark, he also changed a little bit to fit me. For example, this.” At that word, Jason plunged two fingers deep inside of Dick’s tight, slick hole, grinning when Dick gasped at the feeling.

Jason started pumping his fingers in and out of Dick, rubbing against the vampire’s prostate, making the man whimper and gasp at the feeling. Dick tried to hold back his moans, but it was still pretty audible despite his efforts.

“Fuck,” Dick groaned. He wiggled his ass back against Jason’s thrusts a little bit, trying to get more inside of him.

“Such a greedy little slut, aren’t you, Dickie?” Jason whispered. “My greedy little slut, aren’t you?”

Dick gave him a soft groan of agreement, his face burning with humiliation, knowing that Damian and Tim are watching him like this. The all-powerful head of the Wayne clan of vampires, on his knees for his enemy, whimpering and silently begging like he was in heat.

“So fucking good for me,” Jason whispered. “I’m going to fucking fill you up, Dickie,” Jason growled, starting to forget that they had an audience. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You want me to fill you up and knot you and get you all nice and round with my pups, wouldn’t you?”

Dick moaned loudly at those words. He wanted it. He really did.

“Tell me, Dickie,” Jason cooed. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want- I want you to fuck me, Jason,” Dick panted out. “Fuck me, knot me, fill me!”

“Fuck,” Jason growled. He took his fingers out of Dick’s hole. He practically ripped off his shorts, his cock already completely hard. He positioned himself at Dick’s slick entrance and started pushing in.

Damian looked away in disgust, not able to watch. His gaze landed on Tim, who stood nearby, watching with unabashed interest. His disgust grew when he noticed the bulge in Tim’s shorts.

“You’re turned on by this?” he hissed.

Tim looked at him, eyes wide like he could not believe Damian was addressing him. His eyes flickered nervously back to Dick and Jason who were becoming more and more consumed in each other with Jason now draped over Dick’s back an whispering dirty things in his ear.

“Um...”

Damian scoffed. “You claim to be possessive of Todd, and yet you don’t seem angry about this at all.”

“It’s not like they can do anything else about it,” Tim said quietly. “It wouldn’t make a difference whether or not I’m upset about it.”

Damian’s eyes narrowed sharply, and Tim took half a step back. Damian took a step forward, and Tim stepped back again.

“Do I... scare you?” Damian asked, his green eyes flashing sharply. He gave a small smirk, one of his fangs sticking out.

“You did threaten to kill me,” Tim muttered under his breath.

“But it turns you on.”

Tim’s eyes widened even more. “No, I-”

“Don’t deny it, Drake. I can see the proof in front of me. Quite clearly, in fact.” Damian nodded down at Tim’s growing problem. Finally, Tim’s back hit a tree, and Damian cornered him against it.

The vampire was a bit taller than the werewolf, so Tim had to look up to meet Damian’s eyes. Damian’s hips pressed against Tim’s, just barely. Still, that one touch made Tim grow all the harder. He gave a soft whimper.

“You want me,” Damian realized, grinning even wider. “Well, well, what a development.”

“No, I- I don’t,” Tim said helplessly. “It was because I was watching Jason, and I-”

“You can’t even properly deny it,” Damian laughed darkly. “You can’t say it without looking away. You’re ashamed for wanting me, especially with your mate right there, aren’t you, Timothy?”

Tim shivered, whimpering quietly. “No...”

“So if I kissed you right now, you’d push me away?”

Tim fidgeted, not looking at Damian at all. Damian grabbed Tim’s chin, forcing the wolf man to look at him. Green eyes met blue, and Tim twitched in his pants, something Damian definitely felt.

“Are you going to tell me, or will I need to conduct a test to find out?” Damian asked.

“We- I can’t,” Tim said in a hushed voice. “Jason’s right there, and-”

“Blame it on me,” Damian murmured, leaning down. “If he says anything, say I came onto you. I don’t care what he thinks about me anyway.”

Then, he pressed his lips to Tim’s, and almost instantly, Tim came alive under his touch, moaning into the kiss and pressing against Damian. His lips parted almost immediately, letting Damian take control of their kiss. Damian put his hands on Tim’s bare waist, trailing lower and lower as their kiss grew hotter. Finally, they slipped into Tim’s shorts, and Damian squeezed Tim’s ass.

His eyes widened slightly, and he pulled back. “You produce slick too?” he asked. “Do all wolves?”

Tim blushed and shook his head. “Just whoever... y’know, takes it.”

Damian smiled wickedly. “All the better for me then,” he growled before sealing their lips together again. He easily picked Tim up, pushing the smaller man’s legs around his waist so he could finger Tim’s ass better. He started with one finger, just a tentative test.

He was pleased to find that Tim was all the more responsive to him. Their kisses became hungrier, and Tim’s legs pressed their crotches together tighter.

Meanwhile, Jason was thrusting deep into Dick, not ten feet away from Tim and Damian. However, they were both lost within each other that their surroundings disappeared.

“I’m going to fuck my pups into you,” Jason growled into Dick’s ear, biting the man’s earlobe, sucking on it and nibbling it gently. “You’re going to take my seed, and you’re going to get pregnant for me, Dickie,” he said with a harsh thrust of his hips.

“Yes!” Dick breathed. “Mmhm, Jason, I- I want your pups,” he whimpered, pressing back into every thrust, accepting it wholly into his greedy hole. “I want everyone to- to know I’m yours!”

“Yes, you fucking are!” Jason growled, lowering his head and clamping his teeth around Dick’s neck, his canines digging into Dick’s skin. His knot was slowly starting to inflate, catching on Dick’s rim with each thrust.

They both knew that it was not long before Jason’s knot would lock inside of Dick. Dick squeezed down on Jason’s knot, wanting it to catch against him and lock Jason to him for the next half an hour.

Just as Jason’s knot finally grew big enough so that it caught against Dick’s rim, Jason bit down, his canines sinking into Dick’s neck.

Dick cried out at the sudden pain and the fullness of Jason’s cock inside of him. Jason did not let go of his neck, and Dick could feel him bleeding around Jason’s teeth, and as Dick’s body tried healing himself with Jason still there, he felt a tingling that was strangely pleasurable. Then, with the added force of Jason cumming deep inside of him, Dick came loudly, spurting his own climax onto his cloak beneath him.

His arms strained to keep them both up with the force of his orgasm, and he heard Jason groan into his neck as Dick’s rim tightened rhythmically around him, milking his cock of his cum.

For the first five minutes, Jason did not let go of Dick’s neck, and Dick could feel his blood dripping down his neck and running down his arms. Still, he said nothing and let Jason stay there.

When Jason finally did let go, Dick winced at the gush of blood that followed.

“Fuck, Dickie,” Jason said filthily in Dick’s ear. “If you were a wolf, you’d be so knocked up with my pups right now.”

“Jay...” Dick panted wetly. His throat felt tight, and he swallowed to keep himself from saying that he wished that were true.

Suddenly, Jason jerked up, pulling at Dick’s rim and making Dick collapsed forward onto his elbows.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing with my mate?!” Jason yelled.

Dick glanced up tiredly, his eyes widening when he saw what had transpired while he and Jason were lost in their own world.

Damian had Tim pinned against the tree, his arms above his head, grabbing onto a tree branch, his legs wrapped around Damian’s waist.

And Damian’s lips were marking up Tim’s neck with hickies and his hands were down the front of Tim’s shorts. He gave Jason a wicked grin, his fangs flashing in the moonlight, teasingly trailing over Tim’s delicate skin.

Jason angrily pulled again, making Dick wince in pain. Jason growled when he realized that he was still knotted for Dick for at least another twenty minutes.

When Tim’s legs went to go unwrap from around Damian’s waist, Damian made a noise and kept Tim’s legs around him.

“You’re not going anywhere yet,” Damian told Tim.

“Stop touching him!” Jason roared, his eyes ablaze with fury.

Damian did not heed him at all. Instead, he somehow got the knife back in his hands, and he trailed it along the seam of Tim’s shorts, cutting it open. He ripped it away and tossed it into the dark forest.

Then, he reached around Tim and plunged two fingers into him roughly. Tim gasped out, clenching around Damian’s fingers.

“Oooh, he feels really nice inside, Todd,” Damian taunted. “Absolutely soaked.” He took his fingers out to show Jason the slick dripping from his digits.

Jason snarled at him, sounding more wolf than human. It was a warning growl, but Damian knew that Jason could not do anything about it at that moment.

Damian slipped his fingers back into Tim, adding another one. He looked back at Tim, meeting the wolf’s eyes. “I’m so tempted to fuck you right in front of him,” he said seriously.

Tim whimpered and panted a bit harder, and Damian knew all to well that it meant Tim would let him. Tim then opened his mouth, about to say something but he was unsure of himself.

“But I won’t,” Damian continued, pushing his fingers deeper into Tim, driving it into Tim’s prostate. “But you’re going to wish I did,” Damian whispered, licking a long line up Tim’s neck. “You’re going to miss this feeling once you’re back with Todd, and he treats you like you’re breakable again.”

He started speeding up his fingers until it was practically a blur going in and out of Tim, the slick slurping sounds more than audible in the quiet forest. Tim moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back. His hands were clenched white on the tree branch.

“You’re hurting him!” Jason yelled. His voice did not reach Damian’s ears, but it certainly reached Dick’s. Dick winced again. He sounded too loud, and it was making Dick’s head hurt a bit. He just lowered his head into his hands, massaging it gently.

“See?” Damian whispered into Tim’s ear, quiet enough so Jason could not hear him. “He thinks you can’t take a rough fucking. Has he even knotted you yet? I bet he thinks you can’t take it. I’m surprised he even found it in himself to mark you! But I know what you need, Timothy.” Damian could feel Tim clenching tightly around his fingers, signalling his approaching orgasm. Damian licked his lips wetly. He squeezed Tim’s waist, hard enough to leave bruises, knowing that the small wolf would love that. “You will miss me when this is all over,” he hissed.

Tim came. His legs crushed Damian against him, and his hands strangled the tree branch in half. Luckily, Damian caught him, holding him tightly against his body while Tim rode out his orgasm.

“I fucking swear, as soon as I’m free, I’m going to rip your throat out, you dirty undead leech!” Jason threatened.

Damian rolled his eyes at Jason, still holding Tim against him as he came down from is orgasm, boneless in Damian’s arms. “You couldn’t do anything to me if you tried,” Damian snarled. “Besides, don’t you dare threaten me when I’m holding your mate in my arms.”

Jason sneered. “Have you forgotten your brother is at my mercy too?”

Suddenly, Damian’s expression became ice cold when he finally noticed Dick with the drying blood up and down his arm.

“You would hurt Grayson... to hurt me?” Damian asked. “Is that why you bit him?” he asked. “Is that why he can’t even hold himself up anymore?!”

Jason’s anger faltered for a second. He spared Dick half a glance. Dick’s head was still in his hands, but he had not collapsed yet, so Jason assumed he was fine.

“I could say the same for Tim!” Jason shot back.

Damian was done with his petty arguing. He set Tim down, leaning the man against the tree. He was about to turn around to yell at Jason again when he realized that Tim was shivering. So after a second’s consideration, Damian took off his shirt and handed it to Tim. Tim stared up at him in wonder, nothing but surprise in his eyes.

“Thank you,” he mouthed, holding the rumpled shirt to his chest.

Damian just grunted in response. Then he turned around again. “I did not hurt your mate,” Damian said, stalking forward, his finger pointed at Jason. “You can look him over later. Not a single time did I break his skin. Can you really say you gave my brother the same treatment?”

Jason gritted his teeth. “That’s different,” he said. “I didn’t fuck Dick by choice-”

Damian slapped him, hard. “So that gives you a right to hurt him?” he asked in a murderous voice. “Just because he’s not yours, it means that you can treat him like he’s not a person?”

“Dami...” Dick said faintly, forcing himself to lift his head up, even though it pained him. “Stop fighting. Please. I’m... I’m okay.”

Damian shook his head in disgust. “You’re covered in your own blood, Grayson.”

Jason broke out of his shock from when Damian slapped him. Anger burst through him again, and this time, without thinking, he pulled himself out of Dick, not even noticing when Dick groaned in pain at the sudden loss. Jason stood up, claws extended, ready to take out Damian’s face.

“You’re out of line, Wayne,” Jason growled. “You dare accuse me of anything when you’ve touched my mate, and you dared to hit me? I’ve obviously been way too nice.”

Damian stood up taller. “Do what you will,” he said. “Hurting Grayson is unforgivable.”

Dick’s world started getting fuzzy. “Guys,” he said tiredly. “Please...”

“Putting your filthy hands on my mate is unforgivable too!” Jason yelled.

"You can get your revenge after I rip you limb from limb, Todd!”

“Ohhh, no,” Jason sneered. “You’re first, you little home-wrecker! You fucked my mate!”

“And you fucked my brother!”

Dick felt so tired. His eyesight could not make out clear shapes anymore, and he was pretty sure his world was spinning. He started lying down. “Dami... Jay... stop fighting,” he murmured, closing his eyes. “Too... loud.”

Suddenly, their arguing stopped.

“Grayson? Grayson!”

Damian shook Dick’s slumped form, panicking when he got no reaction. “Shit, he’s cold,” Damian hissed.

“He’s just sleeping,” he scoffed.

Damian bared his teeth at Jason. “No, he’s cold.”

Jason frowned a little harder. He knelt down and put his hand on Dick’s forehead. Dick’s skin was not just the usual cool. He was freezing cold. Dead man cold.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jason asked slowly. His eyes looked at Damian. “What’s wrong with him?!” he asked again, shouting it this time.

“I don’t know!” Damian screamed back at him. “You did this to him! I swear if you fucking kill my brother...” Damian was too angry to come up with anything. He turned back to Dick. “Grayson, I need you to open your eyes. Stay with me, Grayson!”

“I did this?” Jason whispered numbly. “But I didn’t...”

“He came back like this the last time he visited you,” Damian hissed. “He was unusually sick for a whole day before he started recovering. I knew it would get worse this time around.”

“He’s not going to die, is he?” Jason asked, his voice vulnerable. “Damian, you can’t let him die.”

Damian was taken aback by the tremor in Jason’s voice. “I won’t,” he said. He started thinking. “We need to keep his temperature up.”

Immediately, Jason grabbed the cloak, covered in dirt, leaves, cum, and blood, and draped it over Dick’s shoulders. “What else?” he demanded.

“Blood,” Damian said. “He needs blood. If you can go catch a- a rabbit or any small animal, really. Just be fast. He lost a lot of blood.”

“At this time of year?” Jason asked. “You’ll never find anything.” Suddenly, he froze. “Would my blood work?” Jason whispered, his eyes wide.

Damian immediately glared at him. “I’m not tainting Grayson by allowing him to ingest your blood!”

“If he’s really dying, Damian, I don’t think he’ll care,” Jason growled viciously. “Will my blood work or not?”

Damian pressed his lips together tightly. “Yes,” he finally said. “Probably, yeah.”

“Open his mouth,” Jason said. He held out his wrist, and Damian pried Dick’s mouth open, his fangs already extended. Jason shifted himself so that he sat behind Dick, the unconscious vampire resting against his chest. “Don’t die on me, Dickie,” Jason whispered into Dick’s ear. Then, he pierced his wrist with Dick’s fangs.

Immediately, his blood started gushing out, but it was dripping out instead, none of it going into Dick’s mouth.

“Deeper, idiot,” Damian snarled, shoving Dick’s head down so that his inch-long fangs sank all the way into Jason’s wrists.

Finally, Jason’s wrist stopped dripping, and ten worrying seconds later, Jason felt a gently sucking response that gradually became stronger.

“Dickie?” he whispered. “Hey, hey, c’mon, baby. Come back to me,” he murmured. “That’s it, baby. I’ve got you.”

Dick’s eyes snapped open with a gasp, dislodging his teeth from Jason’s wrist.

“Fuck!” Jason cursed as pain shot through him from the quick release. His eyes watched in wonder as Dick’s vampire saliva had closed up his skin almost immediately. “Hey, you okay?”

Dick’s eyes blinked at him blearily. “Jay...?”

“Yeah,” Jason said, giving a relieved sigh. “Yeah, it’s me.”

“Hmm,” Dick said, rubbing his eyes. “I feel so tired,” he said. He licked his lips. “Mm, that tasted good, what did you give me?”

“Blood,” Jason said, starting to smile from relief. “Mine,” he clarified before Dick could ask.

“I... bit you?” he asked. “Oh, shit, I bit you? I am so sorry, Jason, I didn’t mean to, and I-” Dick rambled in a panic, starting to scramble away from Jason. “I swear I did not do it intentionally at all-”

“I know you didn’t,” Jason said in confusion. “I made you do it. You- You passed out and Damian said it would wake you back up.”

“Dami...an told you...?” Dick whispered helplessly. His eyes drifted up to where Damian was kneeling a few feet away, shirtless, arms crossed, and looking rather displeased. “Dami...”

“He saved your life, Grayson,” Damian said dryly. “And he very well should have. He’s the one who fucked you up in the first place.”

“N-No,” Dick stammered. “But I can’t, I-”

“Even if you survived this time,” Damian said, cutting him off. “You would have died next time. You know that, Dick.”

“What is he talking about, Dick?” Jason asked.

“Damian, stop,” Dick whispered. “Stop it.”

Damian glared at Dick. “He deserves to know.”

“No, Damian, please, don’t!” Dick pleaded. “He doesn’t need to know!”

“Know what, Dick?” Jason asked, his voice raising. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Damian had a silent stare off with Dick, challenging him to tell Jason himself. Dick pressed his lips together, refusing.

“When he took your mark, he never marked you back,” Damian finally ground out, watching Dick’s face crumple in despair. “You got your satisfaction from marking your mate, but Grayson’s body believed that his mate rejected him, so every interaction with you just made him sicker. You would’ve eventually killed him,” he spat out.

Jason turned to Dick. “Is that true?” he asked. Dick did not answer him, just curling in on himself. Jason crawled forward, grabbing Dick’s hand. “Dick! Is that true? Did you lie to me when you said vampires don’t have mates?!”

“I was protecting you!” Dick finally yelled, tears flowing from his eyes. “We weren’t going to last. I knew that. You knew that.”

“But you let me mark you despite that,” Jason said in a hollow voice. “You said you wanted me to mark you even though you could not mark me back. Why?”

“Because- Because I still wanted an excuse to see you!” Dick finally admitted. “I knew we couldn’t be together, but I still wanted you, Jay! I knew you’d get over me soon enough and move on, and I... I couldn’t take that, but I also couldn’t chain you to me.”

“And these past two centuries of meeting up every twenty years wasn’t chaining me to you?” Jason asked angrily. “I couldn’t have a proper relationship where I give myself completely to someone because I knew I had marked someone else!”

“I know,” Dick said tearfully. His eyes glanced at Tim, silently apologizing as well. “That’s why I didn’t mark you back. If I did, you’d be stuck with me forever.”

“How is this not forever, Dick?”

Dick did not answer, so Damian answered for him. “Because he knew he would’ve died in a couple of centuries without his mark on you. And then you would be free of him.”

“You’re such a selfish fucking bastard,” Jason said in disgusted awe.

“I know,” Dick whispered, curling in on himself even more. They all fell into silence for a while, taking in the information they had just heard. “Can I... Can I see?”

Wordlessly, Jason handed his wrist over. Dick pressed his thumb over the two faint fang marks on Jason’s wrist. Then, he turned Jason’s hand over. He let out a soft sigh.

“You’re safe,” he said. “I didn’t bite you all the way.”

“So you didn’t mark me.”

Dick gave him a small smile. “Nope.”

Jason hit him on the back of the head. “Why the fuck are you smiling then? That means you’re still going to die, doesn’t it?”

“It wouldn’t really be dying, technically,” Dick said. “I’m already dead, so I mean-”

“Stop joking, Dick!” Jason shouted.

Dick shut up. Jason sighed.

Jason reached up and gently moved a bit of Dick’s hair to the side. “Why are you doing this, Dickie?” he asked softly. “I was an asshole to you. Why’d you want to stay?”

“Because I loved you? And I still love you?” Dick responded helplessly. “That alone was good enough for me.”

“You would’ve given your life for- for a few more centuries with me?” Jason asked.

“Yes,” Dick said with a small voice. “Yes, I would.”

“You’re so fucking stupid, Dick,” Jason said harshly. He took a deep breath, looking over at Tim for a split second before turning back to Dick. “I... I love you too, Dickie. Please stop being an idiot and mark me.”

Dick jerked up to look at Jason almost comically. “What?” he asked. “Did you just say that you-”

“Yes, Dickie,” Jason said insistently, shoving his arm towards Dick like Dick would die in the next five minutes if he did not mark Jason right then and there. “I still love you, and I don’t want you to die on me. So please, will you just-”

“But- But what about...?” Dick looked over at Tim, who stood at the edge of the clearing, his arms wrapped around himself. He had heard every word of course. When Dick met his gaze, Tim pulled Damian’s shirt closer around him, and he quickly looked away from Dick to hide the pain in his eyes. “Jason... I can’t,” Dick whispered.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Jason hissed.

“He’s your mate,” Dick said gently. “And... he’s already marked you.” Dick’s fingers traced over the mark on Jason’s shoulder. “If I take you, what will become of Tim, Jason?”

Jason’s bottom lip trembled once. Then, his face fell, and he hung his head. “You’re right,” he whispered. “I can’t do that to Tim. But I can’t let you die either, Dickie.”

Dick smiled softly. “Hey, I’m not going to die yet,” he said, almost laughing to lighten the mood. “I’ve still got what, eighteen, maybe nineteen years if I’m lucky? That’s a lot of time!”

“Don’t say that,” Jason growled. “That’s not a lot of time. For us, it’s gone in a blink!”

Dick laughed softly. He shifted forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Jason’s cheek, his lips hovering there for a second longer before pulling back. His eyes were suspiciously bright again. He stood up. “I’ll see you in eighteen years,” he said, collecting his cloak and draping it around his shoulders, pulling it tightly around his naked body. “Take care of Timmy, okay?”

“Wha-?”

Dick started striding away before Jason could get a word in. Damian gave Jason one last disappointed look, shook his head, and silently followed Dick.

At the edge of the clearing, Dick paused. Without turning around, he gave Jason one last piece of advice.

“And Jason? Don’t blink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 (probably more plot than porn) coming soon, currently in the works!


	2. When the Songbird Sings

"Grayson. You're acting like a child."

"Fuck off, Damian," Dick grumbled from inside his bedroom.

Damian huffed. "You have no reason to be mad at me. I told Todd what he deserved to know, and-"

The door to Dick's room opened, and Dick pulled him inside roughly, slamming the door shut behind him again. "Announce it to the world, why don't you," Dick scoffed. He stormed to his bed and threw himself down on it, burying himself under the covers. He rolled around a couple of times, then sat up, successfully making himself a cocoon with only his face exposed to glare at Damian. 

"Why didn't you mark him?" Damian asked. 

"He has a mate, Dami! If I marked Jason, I'd be forcing Tim into the same situation that I'm in right now! And who knows what that would do to Jason!" Dick said. "I don't want to endanger them."

"They're werewolves! They are our inherent enemies, Grayson!"

Dick gave Damian a withering glare. 

Damian scoffed. "Fine, I won't insult them. But their happiness at the expense of your life?"

"I'm already dead, Dami, I don't-"

"You know what I meant!" Damian snapped.

Dick sighed. "Look, Dami. It'll be fine, okay? You don't have to worry about it!" He gave Damian a smile. 

"Stop it!" Damian said in frustration. "I hate it when you do that!"

"Do what?" Dick asked. 

"You _smile_, but you're not happy! You just smile to make other people stop asking questions so you can deal with it yourself!"

"Well, yeah," Dick said. "I don't want you to worry! I'm trying to reassure you."

"That it will be okay after you die?"

Dick sighed, and he became serious. "Fine. If I die in eighteen years, you'll be old enough to take your father's place as the head of the clan. You'll find yourself a mate, and you don't need me around."

"Grayson, you sound ridiculous right now."

"What? It's true, isn't it?" Dick asked. "Look, I could die tomorrow too, can't I? And maybe I _won't _die next time! Damian, I really think you're worrying over nothing." Suddenly, Dick's eyes lit up. "Oh! You know what? Maybe I should take a few years and travel the world. Give you control of the clan for a bit, give you some experience, and you'll see that everything will be fine! I've always wanted to see the polar ice caps before they melt..."

"Grayson..."

Dick smiled at Damian. "See? Nothing for you to worry about."

* * *

There was a knock on the door early at the crack of dawn the next morning.

Five minutes later, Damian had been called down to talk with their early morning guest, and Damian was not too surprised to see Jason Todd standing there, hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. He was quite surprised to see Tim standing next to him, carrying a paper gift bag in his hands.

"You're not welcome here, Todd," Damian said, standing at the top of the stairs and frowning down at Jason. His eyes meet Tim's for a split second, and he does not miss the way the smaller wolf swallowed.

Jason immediately glared up at Damian. "I asked for Dick, not you."

"Grayson is unavailable at the moment," Damian said dryly. "I am in charge right now."

"Is he still sick?" Jason asked. "Let me see him."

"No," Damian said. "I said Grayson is _unavailable_."

Jason bared his teeth at him. "You let me see Dick right now, or I will-"

"Or you'll what, Todd?" Damian asked. "You're in my house. You threatening me here is more than enough reason for us to rip you apart where you stand. And I know you are here without the knowledge of the rest of your pack. You don't stand a chance against all of us."

Damian was right, so Jason dropped the tough act. "Can I just please see Dick? I'm not here to- to hurt him," Jason said. "I never intended to hurt him in any way."

"But you did."

Jason looked down at his feet. "Yeah, I did," he said quietly. "I just want to apologize, Damian. Let me see him."

Damian pressed his lips together tightly. "Grayson's gone."

Jason's head snapped up to look at him. "Wh-What?" he asked, immediately thinking the worst. 

"He left earlier this morning. You missed him by a couple of hours," Damian clarified. "I think he's on a plane to Greenland now."

"Green- Why is he going to Greenland?" Jason demanded. "How long will he be gone?"

Damian shrugged. "None of your business. He's just not here right now, and he won't be here for a while. You can escort yourself off the premises now." Damian turned to go.

"Wait!" Jason said desperately. "Can you- Can you call him when he lands? Tell him I stopped by, and that... I'm sorry."

Damian scoffed. "I'm not passing on that message. I'll tell him you stopped by to threaten me though."

"Damian-"

"Good-bye, Todd," Damian said firmly. He turned around and started to strode away. 

"I have your shirt."

Damian stopped in his tracks at the sound of Tim's voice. He slowly turned around again. "How considerate," he said. "Just leave it there. I'll have someone wash the stench of wolf off of it."

Tim frowned, and Damian almost corrected himself. But he swallowed back that instinct. He never apologized, not for anything. 

He gritted his teeth. "Thanks... for making the trip to return my shirt," he ended up amending. Then, he cleared his throat and straightened. "Now if that's all, feel free to see yourselves out."

Jason rolled his eyes and grabbed Tim's arm. "Let's go," he said. "We're obviously not welcome here."

Tim's gaze lingered on Damian's back, and Damian could feel the smaller wolf's blue eyes on him until the door shut with a firm _thump_. 

Damian finally relaxed. He turned back around and started down the stairs, grabbing the paper bag Tim had left in the middle of the foyer. He pulled his neatly folded shirt from inside, rubbing his thumb over the fabric with a frown. Then, unable to resist it any longer, he pressed the cloth to his face and took a deep breath. It still smelled faintly of Tim. Damian wondered how long Tim wore his shirt for.

He jerked himself back with a deep frown. "What the fuck are you doing, Damian?" he asked himself angrily. He shoved the shirt back into the bag and started briskly towards the laundry room. He tossed the shirt into his basket and walked back out before he did anything else. 

* * *

It was bad. It was very, very bad. Damian was having troubles sleeping because he could not get Tim out of his mind. Damian tried to rationalize a reason for why he was thinking about the other man so much, but he could not find anything that did not sound absolutely ridiculous. 

After the third sleepless night, Damian knew he had to get out of the house, or he would go stir crazy. 

"Charles!" He snapped. 

"Yes, Mr. Damian?"

"I'm going out," he growled. "You're in charge while I'm gone. Make sure Greenfield leaves a copy of her report on my desk when she gets back. And when the next order of blood comes in, have Reynolds make sure it's the _right fucking order_ this time!"

"Yes, sir," the older vampire said. "When will you return?"

"In a day or two, I don't know," Damian said. He reached for his scarf and coat, but thought better of it. He needed to blow off some steam. Probably go to bar and purposely pick a fight with some drunk guy or something. Damian would feel better after he broke some asshole's nose. 

After Damian stepped out into the cool evening, he decided not to head into the city. Instead, he turned around and started into the woods. He walked ten miles, and when he reached Willow Falls, Damian stopped. It was about a month ago that Todd's pack had ravaged the area, even though it was the vampires' territory. Damian listened carefully and heard no sounds of any animals nearby. There were none aside from some squirrels or mice. Damian breathed a little deeper, unconsciously searching for a certain scent. He was disappointed to find that the particular scent he was looking for did not linger in the air. 

But of course it would not have lingered. It was almost a month ago. Damian continued walking, reaching the edge of vampire territory of the woods. A mile west of where he stood was the clearing at which Dick and Jason usually met for their rendezvous. Any further into the woods, Damian would be trespassing on the wolves' territory. 

On cue, a howl filled the night, followed by a couple more. They sounded far enough away, and Damian knew they were the night's patrol team. A pulse of anger filled Damian, and he stepped over the invisible line that separated their parts of the woods. He started storming into the werewolves' territory, fists clenched, getting ready for the inevitable fight. 

As he marched, Damian told himself that he was finishing the fight that had been interrupted on the 31st when Dick fainted. Yes, that was right. He was getting revenge. 

Of course, Damian never made it to their little town. He was attacked from the right by a huge wolf, jaw open to bite right into his neck. Damian whirled around and kicked the wolf under then neck, sending it flying into the trees. Immediately from the left, another attacker. It knocked Damian to the ground, but Damian did not get pinned by it. He rolled out of the way, and found himself on the wolf's back, his hands around the wolf's neck. 

Without thinking about it, Damian nearly snapped the werewolf's neck. But a loud snarl stopped him. 

Damian turned to look, and he saw another wolf, with pale, light gray fur. Its lips were pulled back in a snarl, its blue eyes narrowed. Damian recognized him immediately. He narrowed his eyes, then he let go of the wolf beneath him. In a flash, the other two wolves surrounded him and growled menacingly. 

Damian crossed his arms. "I didn't do anything," he said. "They attacked me first."

The pale furred wolf continued to glare at him. Then, it barked twice, and the other two wolves slowly backed away suspiciously. They hung around just out of sight in the darkness until the third wolf snarled at them. Then, they left. The third wolf turned his attention back to Damian. He morphed, and a second later, Tim stood up, brushing leaves off of him. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Are you _looking_ for a fight?"

Damian huffed quietly, not wanting to admit that he actually was. "I was..."

Tim raised an eyebrow. "You were...?"

"Nothing," Damian snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"I... live here," Tim said slowly. "I was teaching some of our younger members how to patrol."

"Oh," Damian said. "So you don't usually do patrols?"

Tim shook his head. "No. Uh, usually Jason does the teaching, but he's been... busy."

"Right," Damian said.

"So, um, did you need something?" Tim asked softly, his eyes flickering up to Damian.

Damian was immediately filled with the urge to pin Tim against a tree. He could still see the faint marks he had left on Tim's neck. "They're fading," he said softly. 

Somehow, Tim knew exactly what he was talking about. His hand flew to his neck, and he blushed. "Oh, yeah," Tim said. "I tried to-" He quickly cleared his throat. "Never mind."

"You tried to what?" Damian asked, catching how Tim said it on instinct. 

"Nothing," Tim said. "It's- It's nothing."

"You tried to... make them stay longer?" Damian asked, taking a guess. 

"I- um, maybe..."

Damian felt smug about that. He was extremely glad that Tim pressed into the bruises to make Damian's marks stay longer on his skin. "I could always redo them," he offered. 

Tim blushed harder. "You know I can't," he whispered, looking up at Damian shyly. "We can't do this."

"This?" Damian scoffed. "We're not doing anything. We're just chatting."

"Just chatting," Tim echoed. "Right."

"Aw, don't sound so disappointed," Damian said with a humorless laugh. "You're mated, Timothy."

Tim frowned. "I know."

"Tsk, tsk, what would Todd think? He _hates _me, you know?"

"I _know_."

"Maybe if you asked Todd to be rougher with you you can both be happier with each other."

"We _are _happy," Tim said through gritted teeth. 

"Not as happy as you want to be. Don't you find it a little pathetic that you think I can satisfy you better than your mate?" Damian asked, reaching up to lift Tim's chin.

Tim slapped his hand away, glowering at Damian. "You could never satisfy me," he snarled. "You're too much of an egotistical asshole that you can never make anyone else happy, Damian Wayne." Tim turned his back to Damian. "Get out of here," he said coldly. "I'm not obligated to help you. You are trespassing on our territory."

Damian blinked at Tim's back, his mouth slightly open. He had not been expecting that rejection. His pride made him snap his mouth shut. "Don't assume I ever wanted you, Drake," he sneered, determined to get in the last word. With that, he left, his pride bruised and feeling no better than when he left the house a few hours ago. 

* * *

"Damian?"

Damian rolled over, having only been in a light, restless sleep. He sat up, surprised to see Dick standing in the doorway, his silhouette illuminated by the light in the hallway. "Grayson?" he grumbled. "You're back already?" he asked. "I thought you were going to be on vacation for a year?"

Dick came inside and shut the door. He made his way to Damian's bed and sat down at the foot of it. "Uh, yeah, about that," he said. He let out a soft sigh. 

Even though it was pitch dark, Damian could see Dick perfectly. Dick was fiddling with his fingers nervously. This immediately told Damian something was wrong. He pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"What is it, Grayson?" Damian said. "Spit it out."

"Damian," Dick said softly. "I'm pregnant."

Damian was silent for three beats. "If you tell me it's Todd's child, I will-"

"It has to be Jason's," Dick said miserably, his shoulders hunched. "He's the only person I've _ever _slept with."

Damian groaned, flopping back into his bed. "Of course," he grumbled. "_How__?"_

Dick gave a helpless laugh. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe- Maybe it had to do with me drinking his blood? Maybe it's a late effect of the mating bite? I don't know, Dami, but I do know I'm pregnant, and it's Jason's."

"Shit," Damian said. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Dick shrugged. He flopped down backwards as well, now staring up at the ceiling. "I have to tell him, at least."

"No, you don't," Damian said. "He doesn't have to know."

"So, what, I just have this half-vampire half-werewolf child, hide them here at the Manor for the rest of their life? And say I don't know who their father is?"

"Precisely."

"What if they can morph into wolf form? What do I do then?" Dick demanded. "I don't know anything about werewolf biology. I don't know about their mating laws. I can't raise a werewolf child, Damian."

"Then don't have the child!"

"NO!" Dick said, like the thought had not even crossed his mind. He hugged his flat stomach and glare up at the ceiling. "That's not an option," he said firmly. 

Damian sighed heavily. "So you're going to tell Todd?"

Dick nodded. "He deserves to know. What he does with the information is not my business."

"Fine," Damian said. "But I'm not getting involved."

Dick whined. "But Dami! You can't expect me to go into werewolf territory alone, can you? I'm pregnant!"

"By a couple of _weeks_," Damian pointed out. 

"Still! I'm weaker now," Dick said pathetically. "Please come with me."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not if you want me to come back in one piece!" Dick said cheerfully. 

"_Fine_."

"Yay!" Dick cheered. He crawled forward, and started wiggling under the covers next to Damian. 

"Go to your own bed, Grayson!" Damian snapped. "You _always _steal my bed!"

Dick managed to avoid Damian's fists and got under the covers. He grabbed Damian's waist and pulled him in to be the little spoon. But when Damian finally did fall asleep, he had to admit it was the best sleep he had gotten in the past couple of weeks. 

* * *

They stood in front of a small stone cottage. There was a small garden on the side of the house, and the roof was covered in moss and grasses. It had a few wildflowers growing on it too. On either side of Dick and Damian stood their wolf escorts. 

A minute later, the door to the cottage opened, and Tim stood on the other side, wearing a yellow apron. His eyes widened when he saw Damian. Then, he saw Dick. 

"Oh," he said. "Uh, hello," he said. "Can I... help you guys?"

"Hey, Tim," Dick said warmly. "Is Jason here?"

"Uh, yeah," Tim said, glancing at Damian, who refused to meet Tim's eyes. He stared firmly over Tim's shoulder into the small cottage. "Would you guys like to come inside?"

Dick followed Tim inside without a thought, but Damian lingered behind. He heard Dick compliment the coziness of the cottage, and Damian could not make himself step over the threshold. Tim gave him one more look before just walking into the house, leaving the door open. 

With Tim gone, Damian forced himself inside, closing the door. He found Dick sitting in the kitchen, his hands already cupped around a mug of steaming tea, and he was telling Tim how cute the house was. 

"Oh, Dami!" Dick said. "Look! Tim grows his own chamomile."

Damian grimaced and opted to stand.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Tim begrudgingly asked Damian. 

Damian shook his head once. 

Tim took off his apron and tossed it aside. "I suppose I'll go get Jason then."

"Yes, please," Dick said, his expression becoming somber. When Tim left, Dick turned to Damian. "I'm nervous," he confided. "What if he's upset?"

Damian shrugged. "So he's upset. You're just being courteous and telling him about it."

"Right," Dick muttered. He took another sip of the tea. "Also," he said. "Can you please be civilized, Damian?" 

Damian sighed. He nodded reluctantly. "Yeah. I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thanks," Dick said.

Just then, the back door opened, and Jason came inside, wiping his forehead with a cloth, looking like he had been doing physical work in the back. He came into the kitchen.

"Dick," Jason said with a nod. "Damian."

"Todd," Damian said stiffly. 

Dick gave Jason a small smile. "Hi," he said. "I, uh, I have something to talk to you about."

"Of course," Jason said. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong!" Dick said quickly. "It's just that... um, can I talk to you in private?" Dick asked, his eyes flickering to Tim. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Yeah," Jason said with a frown. "We can go into the study."

When Dick left with Jason, it was just Damian and Tim awkwardly standing around in the kitchen.

Damian spoke first. "Your village is very... charming," he said. 

"Thanks," Tim said.

Damian did not like the way Tim spoke to him so coldly. He knew that he had been an asshole that night a couple of weeks ago, but he did not think Tim would hold a grudge for so long. Apparently he did.

"I'm sorry about what I said that night," Damian finally said. "I was out of line."

"Yes, you were," Tim said. 

Seeing that Tim was not softening up at all, Damian just sighed and stopped attempting to engage him in conversation. Ten minutes of chilly silence later, the door to the study opened, and Dick came back out. He did not look relieved, so Damian assumed it had not gone the best it could have gone. 

"Let's go, Damian," Dick said. He nodded at Tim. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Yeah," Tim said. "You're welcome."

They started towards the door, and they were halfway across town before someone behind them called Dick's name. Dick did not stop walking, so neither did Damian. 

"Dick Grayson!" 

Dick walked a little faster. 

"Dickie, please!" 

He finally stopped. He turned around, letting Jason catch up with them. "What?" he asked. "What else do you have to say to me?"

"I'm sorry," Jason said, panting. "I- I was scared, and I didn't know how to react."

"So advising me to get rid of my _mutant _child was the most logical thing?" Dick snarled. "Get away from me. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Dick-" Jason tried again. "I _panicked_, okay? I don't want you to get rid of the child at all! Hell, it's- it's my kid too. I don't care if they're a mix of vampire and wolf. Whatever they are, they aren't a mutant for sure. I don't know why I said that. If anything, they're a miracle, Dickie. Please."

Dick looked unconvinced. "So if I decide to have this child...?"

Jason's eyes practically lit up. "You- You are?" he asked. "Oh my god, Dickie, can I- can I be there when it- when it happens? And- And I know it won't be an easy compromise at all, but I would _really _like it if I can play a part in their life. I'll be a good father to them, and- and-" Slowly, Jason's happy expression died when he saw Dick's face. "Dickie...?"

"You want to be here for this child?" Dick asked. 

"Yes, of course!"

"You know they'll never be completely accepted into either of our communities," Dick said. "They'll be seen as a traitor to both sides."

"Not to me," Jason said fiercely. "I can change the pack's mind, Dickie, I can-"

Suddenly, Damian cut in. "You can't fall for his lies, Grayson."

Jason looked absolutely baffled. "I-I'm not lying!" he said. "Dick, I am telling the truth. I've fucked up in the past, I realize. But I'm trying to make the right choices now," he said. He stepped closer to Dick and took his hands. "Dickie, I don't want to lose you. I haven't quite figured out how to do this whole thing yet, but I'm _not _going to lose you. Same goes for our child."

"Our child," Dick murmured back. 

Jason smiled at him. "Yeah," he said. He laughed quietly. "Do you know how long I've dreamed of this? I've always wanted to have a kid with you, and... this is really happening."

Dick swallowed and he smiled softly. "Yeah, yeah it is. Are you going to tell Tim?"

Jason sighed. "I have to. But he'll understand. Dickie, you'll let me know when- when you're getting close to the due date, right?" Jason asked. "I really do want to be there."

"You can come see me during the pregnancy too," Dick said. 

"Really?" Jason asked. "Like how often?"

"Whenever you want," Dick said. 

Jason opened his mouth, even more excited than before. 

"Once a trimester," Damian snapped. 

Jason's happiness dimmed. 

Dick laughed and rolled his eyes at Damian. "Like once a week?" he asked. "We shouldn't push Damian's hospitality limits."

Jason lit right back up. "Once a week," he repeated. His hands moved to Dick's hips, his thumbs rubbing over Dick's flat stomach through his shirt. "I'll be there," he said.

* * *

“Do you still drink tea?” Dick asked, smiling brightly as Jason walked into his bedroom, accompanied by two other vampires from their clan. Dick gave them smiles and nods, and reluctantly, they left Dick alone with Jason. “I remember you were rather fond of green tea.”

“Yeah,” Jason said, taking a seat at the little breakfast table across from Dick. “How are you feeling, Dickie?”

“I’m doing well,” Dick said, smiling. “I’m glad you’re here. Oh, and help yourself to the food!”

Jason stared at the array of little sandwiches and fruits. “You’re not going to eat?” he asked, noting Dick’s empty plate. 

“Food doesn’t quite agree with me anymore,” Dick said.

Jason’s eyebrows furrowed. “So what do you eat?”

“I just drink blood,” Dick said. “It’s not quite filling, but it keeps me alive,” he said with a small chuckle.

Jason did not seem happy about that response, but he did not say anything, not wanting to cross any lines. “And- And the baby?” he asked, his voice hushed. 

“Healthy, as far as our physician can tell,” Dick said. “I… I went into the city yesterday, and I got- I got an ultrasound.”

Jason gasped sharply, his eyes wide. “And?”

Dick smiled. “It was wonderful.” He reached across the table and grabbed Jason’s hand. “I saw _ our _baby.”

“Oh my god,” Jason whispered. His eyes got suspiciously bright. “Dickie, you’re- you’re having _ our _kid.”

“I know,” Dick whispered. “And I wouldn’t want it any other way, you know that?”

“Me too,” Jason said. “I- I wouldn’t want my kid to be from anyone else.”

Dick’s smile died a little. “Not even Tim?”

The sparkling of Jason’s eyes also dimmed. He was silent for a while before he licked his lips and spoke. “Dickie-”

Dick shook his head, not wanting to hear it. “It’s okay, Jason,” he assured the werewolf, despite the sad tone he desperately tried to hide with little success. “He’s your mate. It’s only natural for you to want a kid with him.”

“Dick, that’s the thing. I don’t _ know _,” Jason said, his voice hushed. He pressed his lips together, his internal debate silent to Dick’s sad eyes. Finally, he said, “I fucked up, didn’t I?”

“What do you mean?” Dick asked softly. “You’re here, and you agreed to help out with our kid. It’s more than I could have even imagined.”

Jason shook his head. “No, I- I ruined everything. For you, for me, for Tim. I knew fully well that I had marked you as my mate, but I thought-” Jason’s voice cracked. “I thought that as long as you didn’t mark me back, I was free from it all. I could still live a normal life.”

Dick shook his head, not understanding. “What made you think you couldn’t? You could’ve completely forgotten about me. Left me to the consequences of _ my _request. I practically forced you to mark me, Jason. You didn’t have to live with any guilt.”

“Is that what you thought?” Jason asked. “Did I- Did I not love you enough? Did you think me so cold-hearted that I would just _ leave _you to- Who knows what could have happened if we didn’t meet up every twenty-odd years! Maybe you would’ve died even earlier, and maybe I would’ve died with you too.”

“I know you loved me, Jason,” Dick whispered. He looked down at his empty plate. “I just thought your loyalties to your pack ran deeper than to some forbidden affair with a blood-sucker. And I’m glad you loved me enough to do all that for me. I just-” Dick pinched his lips together. Then, he took a deep breath. “You could have Renounced me,” he blurted out.

Jason’s eyes went wide. “What?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. “Where did you hear about Renouncing?” he demanded. 

Dick shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. You could’ve Renounced me. But you never did. You could have given yourself a normal life.”

“I don’t know where you heard about Renouncement,” Jason hissed, his eyes darkening. “But it’s very much frowned down upon among werewolves.”

“More than being mated to the enemy?” Dick asked bitterly. 

“_ Yes _.”

“But you thought about it,” Dick pressed. “When you mated Tim, you considered it, didn’t you?”

“It would have killed you, Dick. I know it. The Renounced always dies.”

“But I’m a vampire. Maybe I would have survived.”

“It’s not a matter of species, Dick!” Jason snapped. “You would’ve died if I Renounced you because you love me!”

“Oh,” Dick whispered.

Jason huffed. “Please don’t go suggesting things you don’t know the consequences to, Dickie,” Jason whispered. He slumped in his chair. 

Dick could hear the rushing of Jason’s blood as his heart pumped like crazy, slowly calming back down. Once it was back to a normal rate, Dick spoke. “Sorry,” he whispered sincerely. “I didn’t know. I just read about it in a book. It just said that Renouncing is the only known way for a werewolf to cut ties completely with their mate. It didn’t say anything about their mate dying.”

“It’s alright,” Jason said tightly. He let out a long, shaky breath. “I can’t imagine you dying, Dickie. Especially not now, when you have our kid growing inside of you.”

Dick gave him a reassuring smile. “I won’t, Jay. I know it won’t be easy to work things out, but we’ll find a way, right?”

Jason nodded. “Yeah. We did. I won’t stop until we do because I lost you once, and I sure as hell won’t lose you again.”

* * *

“Are you sure you can’t stay?” Dick asked with a pout. 

Jason gave him an apologetic smile. He stood at the doorway of the manor, his coat on and Dick’s scarf wound around his neck. “I can’t, Dickie, sorry,” Jason said. His eyes flickered up to Damian, who stood at the top of the stairs in the house, glaring at them. 

Dick pouted harder. “But it’s hard for me to fall asleep when you’re not there!”

Jason leaned in, wanting to give Dick a kiss on the lips, but when Damian’s glare darkened, Jason opted to just kiss Dick’s cheek. “I’ll be back later. Tonight, before you wake up, okay? So you won’t even know I was gone.”

“I’ll know,” Dick sighed. “But you’ve got duties. I can’t hoard you all to myself, I suppose.” He gave Jason a small smile. “I’ll miss you though.”

“I’ll miss you too, Dickie,” Jason said. “But I’ll be back. And I’ll bring chocolate!”

Dick managed a smile, his eyes still a bit sad. “They’ll be much appreciated, but they won’t fill the hole in my heart only you can fill.”

Jason laughed softly. “You’re so cheesy, baby,” he said softly, hoping Damian will not hear him. “I love you, okay?”

“Hurry back,” Dick whispered back. Just then, he gasped loudly, his hands flying to his now bulging stomach.

Immediately, Jason’s guard was raised. “Dickie?” he asked, alarmed. “What is it? Is something wrong?”

Dick looked up at him, his eyes wide. “No,” he said. “It’s just- It’s just… our baby kicked, Jason!”

“Like, just now?” Jason asked, incredulous, his hands already raising, hovering over Dick’s stomach. “Can- Can I touch?”

Dick just snorted and grabbed Jason’s hand, pressing it against his clothed stomach. He held Jason’s hand there for one second, two seconds, three seconds. There was no response. They stood there for a long time. 

“I don’t think they like me very much,” Jason said, trying to hide his disappointment behind a joking tone.

Just as he said that, he felt a gentle nudge, barely enough to be considered a kick, against the palm of his hand. 

“See?” Dick said, grinning. He cooed down at the baby bump. “You know your Daddy, don’t you? Such a good baby!”

“Holy shit,” Jason whispered in awe. He looked up at Dick. “Dickie, our baby-”

Dick nodded. “Amazing, isn’t it?”

“Y-Yes!” Jason exclaimed. “I- I’m speechless!”

Dick laughed. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay now? The baby wants you here.”

Jason made a noise in his throat. Then, he took a deep breath. “Give me twenty minutes. I’ll- I’ll run back home and tell them I’ll be gone until tomorrow, and- and I’ll be back, okay?”

Dick could not help but smile wider, his entire face lighting up. “Twenty minutes, Jay,” he said.

Jason grinned back helplessly. He took a step backwards, his hands still on Dick’s belly. “Only twenty minutes. I promise.” 

Dick grabbed his wrists and pulled Jason in, kissing him hard. “Go,” he whispered against Jason’s lips. “I’ll be waiting.”

And with that, Jason went running off into the woods, transforming when he reached the treeline. Just before he disappeared from view, Jason paused, turning around, his golden wolf eyes looking back at where Dick stood in the doorway. 

Dick gave him a little wave and a smile. The large wolf bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement before tearing off into the woods again.

“Twenty minutes, Jason!” Dick yelled into the forest once Jason was gone.

He got an answering howl in response and a flock of ravens taking flight from the middle of the forest.

* * *

"Dami?"

Damian, a light sleeper, rolled over and cracked an eye open. "Grayson? Why are you up so early?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "Are you okay? The baby?"

Dick shuffled into Damian's dark room, closing the door behind him, shutting out the early morning sunlight and pitching them into pure darkness. "I don't wanna be alone," he mumbled softly.

Damian could see Dick standing at the edge of his bed, shoulders hunched and an arm around his slightly bulging stomach. Damian just sighed. "You want to stay with me then?"

Dick nodded, so Damian threw back the covers, letting Dick slip under the covers next to him. Dick grabbed one of Damian's extra pillows and hugged it to his chest. Damian stared at him, waiting for Dick to close his eyes and go to sleep, but Dick just stared back at him, eyes wide open. 

"I can't sleep," Dick whispered. "I managed a couple hours after midnight, but I've been awake since three in the morning."

"Why?" Damian asked. "You spent all yesterday directing the new renovations. You should be exhausted."

"I am," Dick sighed. "The- The baby won't let me sleep. He- She- They're half-werewolf. They're daytime creatures, unlike me."

"So it's Todd's fault, as usual," Damian grunted. 

Dick sighed. "It's not Jason's fault. He can't help being what he is. I mean, it could apply to me too. Maybe it's my fault that this baby has a vampire for a parent. I mean, it was _ me _that made Jason bite me in the first place," Dick pointed out. 

"Stop twisting my words," Damian said, slightly annoyed. 

"Then stop insulting Jason. Not everything is his fault," Dick said. "Just like how it's not his fault that vampires and werewolves are inherent enemies. It's just the way it is."

Damian pursed his lips. "I guess," he reluctantly relented. "But that doesn't mean I have to like him. Which I don't. I despise him."

"But you like Timmy," Dick said with a slight teasing tone. 

"I do _ not _," Damian said indignantly. 

"You so do," Dick laughed. "I see the way you look at him. It's cute, I think. Damian's first little crush."

"I do not have a _ crush _on him," Damian snarled. "I don't- It's more like- It's- It's just not a crush. We're enemies, like you said."

"But you still like him," Dick whispered with a grin. "Ooooh, Damian's in _ looooove _."

"Shut it, Grayson," Damian grunted. "I'm don't like Drake, and I am certainly not in love with him. It's absurd you would think that."

"Mhm," Dick giggled. He closed his eyes. "I think I'm going to try to get some sleep now." 

Damian stayed awake, just waiting for Dick's breathing to grow even. It took a long time, fifteen minutes, but finally, Dick relaxed and sank into a rhythmic breathing pattern. It was then that Damian allowed himself to close his eyes and drift off as well, but he was awake before he managed to fall asleep. 

"I really can't fall asleep, Damian," Dick's slightly frustrated voice said, breaking through Damian's sleepy state. 

Damian reluctantly opened his eyes again to find Dick's pleading gaze looking at him. "Okay," he said, pushing himself up. "Would you like something? A glass of milk? Chamomile tea?" Damian's lips pressed together tightly. "Or perhaps... you'd like me to go find Todd?"

Dick bit his lower lip, a fang digging into the plump flesh. "Would it be selfish of me to ask that of you?" Dick whispered. 

Damian sighed. "No, not really. It has been a few days since you've seen him." He slipped out of bed and pulled the covers over Dick again. "I'll... I'll be back in half an hour, I suppose. Try to sleep."

Dick nodded and snuggled deeper into the covers. Damian got dressed quickly, throwing a long coat over everything, buttoning it up. Then, he slipped out of the mostly sleeping house and started into the forest. Damian entered the werewolves' territory through the main entrance. As he approached, the guards at the entrance snapped to attention, wary at his scent. 

"I'm here to get Todd," Damian grunted, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, starting past them.

"The other one isn't with you," one of the guards growled, shoving Damian back. "You're not allowed here without the other one."

"Grayson's resting at home," Damian said through gritted teeth. He took a deep breath. "Fine, I won't enter. Just go tell Todd I'm here and that Grayson is asking for him."

"I'm afraid we can't do that," the second guard said. They started advancing on either side of him, closing in on him. 

Damian wanted to bare his teeth and give them a little warning, but he was in werewolf territory. He was alone, and he could not do anything here. 

"Come with us," the first guard said, grabbing Damian's arm. Damian threw him a death glare, but the guard's grip did not waver, instead tightening.

Damian let out a strained sigh. "This is very unnecessary," he said. "I'll just be on my way then."

They did not let go of him. Instead, they continued dragging Damian into the village, but towards the prison they used to hold traitors and anyone they deemed threats. That is where Damian found himself a few minutes later, locked up in a damp cell. 

Damian crossed his arms. "I don't understand why you insist on doing this. I've been here before."

"The treaty states that only your leader and anyone with him are allowed here," the guard said as he locked up the door. "Not you alone. Get comfortable. You might be here for a while."

Damian huffed and watched the guards leave. Once he was alone, Damian observed the material of the prison. They were thick iron poles. Damian uncrossed his arms and pulled off the gloves on his hands. He experimentally wrapped his hands around the poles and tugged, using half of his strength. They did not budge, predictably. So he applied a bit more strength. More and more until he was using all his strength possible. He could feel the iron bars slowly, slowly, slowly giving under his force, but still remaining unfortunately stubborn. 

The poles shifted apart little by little, but definitely not enough for Damian to slip through. So he continued pulling.

"Damian."

Damian glanced up, his eyebrows flying up when he saw Tim standing there, wearing shorts and no shirt, and his hair was damp with sweat. He looked mildly annoyed to find Damian standing there, trying to pull open the bars of the prison door. 

In his surprise, Damian's strength spiked, and the bars ripped off of the door and into his hands, leaving a gap bit enough for him to slip through. Damian quickly dropped the bars, letting them clatter to the ground. 

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked, his voice tinged with the same annoyance, his gaze flickering to the bars on the floor for a second. "And _ why _did you have to rip apart the door?"

"Grayson wants to see Todd," Damian said, deciding to pointedly ignore Tim's second question. "But your mutts tossed me in here instead."

"As they should have," Tim said. "You are only allowed here with Dick. Those are the terms."

"Grayson is not able to do that right now," Damian said through gritted teeth. "Hence I came alone to fetch Todd."

Tim pursed his lips, and Damian thought it was a rather adorable look at him. "Fine. I'll go get Jason. Is that all?"

Damian looked Tim up and down, taking in the wolf's disheveled state like he had been doing something that required quite a bit of exertion. "Yeah," Damian finally said, his mouth a bit dry. 

Tim gave him a stiff nod, turned and started to go. 

Damian spent another ten minutes standing in the cell, even though he could have very well stepped out due to the hole he had ripped in the door. Finally, Jason entered. 

"What's wrong with Dick?" he asked, unlocking Damian's cell as he asked. "Is he okay? Is he sick? _ Hurt _?"

"Grayson's _ fine _," Damian grunted, stepping out of the cell. "He's been having trouble sleeping and wanted you to... go to him," he finished lamely. 

"Oh," Jason said. "I thought something bad had happened," he said with a breathless laugh. "Let me just go grab something, and we'll go okay?"

Damian nodded, walking out of the prison. The sun had finally risen fully and the bright light blinded Damian's eyes a bit. Tim stood a whiles away, talking with Jason. Damian watched as Jason grabbed Tim's arms, saying something that Tim was not too happy with. Then Tim nodded, giving in. Jason's face burst into a grin, and he leaned down, pressing a kiss to Tim's lips.

Damian frowned at that display. 

Jason then took off into the village at a jog, leaving Tim to stare after him. When Jason disappeared into their house, Tim's gaze dropped and turned, looking over at Damian instead. Even from the distance, Damian was surprised at how empty Tim's eyes were.

Tim looked away, straightening himself and walked off into the forest. Just before he disappeared form view completely, Damian caught the flash of pale fur taking off deep into the forest. 

A moment later, Jason came out, a bag in his hand.

"What is that?" Damian asked, staring down at the offending bag. 

"Just a teddy bear," Jason said. "For Dick."

Damian snorted. "Grayson does not need some _ bear _to keep him company. He has me."

Jason sighed. "It's not to replace you, Damian," he said with more than a hint of annoyance. "I had it made from my fur so he doesn't miss me as much when I'm not there." Jason squinted at Damian. "I have a feeling that you hate me for reasons beyond the fact that you're a vampire, and I'm a werewolf," he commented. 

Damian did not bother hiding his sarcasm. "And what in the world made you think that, Todd?!"

"What the fuck did I ever do to you, kid?" Jason snarled. 

Damian kept his lips pressed together tightly, walking swiftly, a little bit miffed that Jason kept stride without a problem.

Jason stopped walking. "I'm not going," he suddenly announced. 

Damian whirled around, his lip curling back. "Of course you are!" he said. "Grayson has specifically requested your presence-"

"But you don't want me there," Jason said coolly, crossing his arms. "I'd rather be comfortable in my own house than trespassing on what you consider your property. I think I'm going to go home."

"Todd, you can't-"

"Watch me," Jason said. He turned on his heels and started to go back. 

"Todd!" Damian called. Jason did not turn around, only walking faster. "Todd!" Damian yelled again. "You obviously don't love Grayson like you claim to then!"

Jason only gave him the finger, continuing back down the path. Damian gritted his teeth and watched as Jason disappeared from view, and then his footsteps disappeared as well. Damian's shoulders slumped, but his pride prevented him from going back to the village. He whirled on his own heels and went back home. 

Once Damian got back to the manor, he marched to his bedroom door, his hand hovering over the doorknob. But he could not bring himself to enter. He could hear Dick’s soft breathing on the other side, not quite asleep but not completely awake either. He could not bear to wake Dick up only to say that he had pissed off Jason, and now his mate was not coming. 

Damian’s hand dropped back to his side. He took a deep breath and left the manor once again, heading back to the werewolves’ village. 

He came across the guards that had thrown him into the holding cell not an hour ago. They glared at him as he approached. 

“You’re not allowed here anymore, whether or not you have the other one with you,” the guard snarled.

Damian just stared at them, not bothering to respond. He continued forward, ignoring their warning snarls. 

He got closer to the gate, and the two guards transformed into huge snarling wolves, crouched to attack. Still, Damian ignored them. He reached out to grab the gate and wrench it open, and the wolves leapt at him, one from each side. 

Damian’s fist caught one of the wolves in the jaw, sending it flying into the gate. The other wolf, he was not so lucky. The wolf’s teeth sank into his arm, and Damian heard the crunching on bone. Pain shot through him, but he did not cry out. 

Instead, he looked down at the wolf, his eyes glowing red. “Let. Go,” he hissed. 

The wolf hung on, about to bite down even harder. Damian was one second away from snapping the wolf’s neck when a voice shouted from behind them. 

“Let go of him!”

Immediately, the wolf’s teeth unhinged from Damian’s arm. He glanced behind them, his eyes still red and angry. 

It honestly should not have surprised Damian to see Tim stalking towards them. A snarl left Tim’s throat and the two wolves slunk away, but not before they both snapped at Damian one more time. 

“Why are you here again, Damian?” Tim asked, glaring at him. “Everytime you show up, something goes wrong. You’re not welcome here, and I can only keep them away for so long.”

Damian pursed his lips, looking at his bloody arm, which was slowly healing, but he would probably bleed out before it healed completely because it was a werewolf’s bite. 

“I came to apologize to Todd,” Damian said sullenly. “Grayson needs him.”

“Then  _ why  _ did you start a fight?” Tim asked in exasperation, now standing in front of Damian, his arms crossed. “And besides, Jason’s not here.”

Damian’s eyes flashed, red turning back to green. “What? Where did he go? Grayson-”

“He went to the manor,” Tim said in annoyance. “He’s probably with Dick now.”

“Oh,” Damian said. “Well,” he said. “I suppose I’ll get going then.” He pressed his lips together tightly. “The… commotion… I apologize.” He gave Tim a sharp nod, then turned around to leave. 

“You’re going to leave like that?” Tim asked. “You’ll bleed out before you get home.”

“I’ll be fine,” Damian said. 

“No, you fucking won’t,” Tim snapped. “Is your pride so fucking precious that you can’t ever admit that you’re wrong or that you need help? Do you think yourself so high and mighty that you’re above everyone else? You’re not invincible, Damian, as much as you’d like to think so.”

Damian stopped walking, but he did not turn around.

Tim continued. “If it’s so impossible for you to be a decent person, then you know what? You deserve to die.”

Damian stood there, waiting for Tim to leave, but Tim made not move to go.

“So what do you want me to do then?” Damian asked, his voice softer, quite different from his usual scathing tone.

“Just  _ ask  _ for help! Just admit that you’re wrong sometimes! Just- Just-” Tim huffed in frustration. “Just fucking look at me!”

Damian turned around, leveling Tim with his gaze. Blood continued to drip onto the ground, soaking the dirt beneath his feet. 

Tim took a deep breath. “Okay,” he said, calmer. “Follow me.”

Damian only hesitated a second before following behind Tim, through the village gates. They walked through the main road that went through the village. More than once, Damian saw people looking at him through closed curtains or through the cracks in the door. 

Tim led him to his cottage, opening the door and going inside. Damian followed. 

“Sit down,” Tim said, pointing to the chair in the kitchen. He dug around under the sink for a minute before pulling out a box of first-aid things. “Get your damn coat off, Damian.”

Damian gave Tim a strange look before taking off his bloody coat. He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. Tim sat down in another chair and opened the box. He wiped away as much blood as he could. Then, he grabbed a small bottle, pulled the cork out with his teeth, and dumped half of its contents onto Damian’s wound. 

Almost immediately, Damian’s skin started bubbling, making the vampire hiss and glare at Tim. “What the fuck?!” he asked, the first words he said since he stepped into the village. 

“Oh, calm down,” Tim said with a roll of his eyes. “It stops the bleeding and helps with broken bones. It’s the best I can do for you.” Tim pulled out a roll of white bandages and started wrapping up Damian’s arm. 

Damian watched with a frown. “Why are you helping me?” he asked. “I’ve been a complete asshole to you.”

Tim did not answer him. Instead, he responded with a question of his own. “Why did you agree to come with me without even any argument?”

Damian was silent for a few moments. “I don’t know,” he finally answered. “Probably because no one has… pointed out my flaws like that before.”

Tim snorted. “If calling out your flaws can put you in line, I’ve got a whole list.”

“Am I really that flawed?” Damian asked, more curious than offended. 

Tim pursed his lips together. “Everyone is flawed,” he said quietly, his eyes trained on the bandage he was rolling around Damian’s arm. 

Damian sighed softly, leaning back and letting his head thump against the wall of the kitchen. “I know I’m too proud, and I feel the need to be as independent as possible,” he admitted softly. “But asking for help is a weakness. People can take advantage of that.”

“Dependence is not a weakness,” Tim told him. “Especially for a leader. You need to be able to work with others.”

“My father died because he put his trust into someone,” Damian snapped. “And that person betrayed him when it mattered most, so don’t tell me dependence is not a weakness.”

Tim finished wrapping up his arm, tucking the loose end under the bindings. “What about Dick then? Is he weak?”

Damian glared up at the ceiling. “Yes,” he finally said. “If I don’t protect him, he’ll get hurt. He’s too loving for his own good. He doesn’t know how harsh the world can be.”

Tim snorted, rolling his eyes. “So that’s why you hate Jason? You think he’ll do something to Dick.”

“I know he will,” Damian said. “He did it once. Who says he won’t do it again?”

“You don’t know Jason, obviously,” Tim snapped, anger filling his voice. “You don’t know what their relationship was like.”

“And you do?” Damian challenged, looking at Tim, a frown on his lips. 

Tim glared back at him. “No,” he said. “But I can understand it. They love each other. Jason would never betray Dick in any way. He… He’s not that kind of person.” Tim’s voice cracked in the last sentence, and he glanced away from Damian’s stare. He stood up quickly. “Do you want tea?” He started busying himself with making tea without waiting for Damian’s answer. 

“You say you understand it,” Damian said slowly. “But you’re not happy about it.”

“Of course not!” Tim said, his back to Damian, little tremors going through him. He was crying. “I- Jason’s my mate. I love him. And he  _ told  _ me before we got mated that we couldn’t have the most conventional relationship because- because of this complication with someone else he had mated. But I still agreed to enter this relationship because I love him. And- And now-” He was cut off with a soft sob. 

“And now he’s having a kid with Grayson,” Damian finished for him.

Tim stopped moving. He put his hands on the counter to stop them from trembling. “Yeah,” he croaked softly.

Without thinking, Damian stood up, and he made his way over to Tim. He stopped just a couple of feet behind Tim, not exactly sure what he was going to do. The water came to a boil, the sharp whistling filling the silence of the kitchen. 

Damian reached for it, taking the water off of the heat. He stepped a bit closer, reaching around Tim to pour the water into the two teacups with the teabags. Damian set the kettle onto the counter. Still, he did not move from around Tim. Very slowly, Damian removed his hand from the handle of the kettle, inching towards Tim’s clenched hand. When their hands touched, Tim tensed, but he made no move to pull away. 

Damian shifted a bit closer, his shoulder bumping against Tim’s.

“Damian,” Tim whispered. 

“What is it?”

“I don’t know what to do anymore,” he said. “I- I should be understanding of their situation, but I  _ hate  _ it, and I’m jealous, and I just-”

“Have you told Todd this?” Damian asked. 

“ _ No _ ,” Tim said. His voice was tighter now. He turned around to glare at Damian from over his shoulder. “And you’re not going to tell him either.”

“I won’t,” Damian said simply, eyebrows raising. 

“Okay,” Tim said. He sighed. 

Then, tentatively, he leaned his head back, against Damian’s chest, and he closed his eyes. Damian slowly moved his other arm around, bracketing Tim for a few seconds. Then, he rested his other arm on Tim’s waist. Tim moved his other arm so that his hand rested on top of Damian’s. Their fingers laced together. 

Silently, they stood there for a few minutes. 

Finally, Tim spoke. “What are we doing, Damian?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Damian had no answer for him. He had no explanation as to why he was continuously pulled towards Tim, whom he originally thought was a spineless thing that had a need to be controlled but from the sheer amount of times Tim had saved his ass, Damian did not feel the urge to assert his dominance over the wolf anymore. 

“We can’t be doing this,” Tim continued after a moment’s silence. Even as he said that, his fingers tightened around Damian’s. “You’re supposed to hate me. And I- I have a mate.”

“And yet… here we are,” Damian said, his breath lightly grazing over Tim’s bare neck, making him shiver ever so slightly. “You feel this pull between us, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Tim breathed out. 

“Then don’t think too hard about it, Tim,” Damian whispered. “This whole situation is too strange. Just… do.”

And they did just that, right in the kitchen of Tim and Jason’s shared cottage. A mated werewolf and a vampire heir, inherent enemies, shared a heated, desperate kiss with all of their confusion, anger, and frustration poured into it.

And the world did not collapse, they did not spontaneously burst into flames, the sun did not go out. 

In fact, a songbird started singing outside of the cottage window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this in two chapters, but looks like it's not possible. Hopefully in one more chapter will conclude this mess. But hey, more fluff than angst this time.


End file.
